


Попытка

by fandom_Police_2017



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Police_2017/pseuds/fandom_Police_2017
Summary: Таймлан второго сезона, после ранения Маркуса.





	Попытка

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлан второго сезона, после ранения Маркуса.

Лампочка мигала лениво, зудела над ухом, раздражая что-то под рёбрами. Бумага, несметное количество желтоватого с серыми строчками букв и цифр, укладывалась в папки почти самостоятельно. Маркус контролировал процесс очень и очень малой частью сознания, находясь при этом где-то далеко.

Психотерапевт посоветовала сходить на курсы медитации, и он прилежно стаскался на одно или два занятия, но это было невыносимо: постоянно чесалась нога, спина побаливала от непривычной позы, да и просто было скучно. Он не мог заглянуть в себя, не мог почувствовать, как кровь струится под кожей, он просто не видел в этом необходимости.

— Подозреваемый Стивенс, улики косвенные, но отсутствует алиби на момент совершения преступления, — проговорил под нос Белл, взяв в руки очередной отчет. Это было новое дело Шерлока, он точно знал, потому что слышал, как Джоан говорила об этом с Грегсоном.

Слушал, проходя мимо со стопкой папок в руках.

Слушал, стараясь не всеми силами убедить себя, что ему неинтересно. Потому что это не его работа. Уже нет.

— Это не он, — раздался за левым плечом голос Шерлока, и Маркус мелко вздрогнул, от чего ручка соскользнула из пальцев, оставляя на бумаге кривоватую линию. — Мистер Стивенс левша, а удар явно нанесен кем-то праворуким. Да и ростом не вышел.

Холмс замолчал, и Маркус наконец смог выдохнуть.

— Я прихожу сюда уже в пятый раз, детектив Белл. И приду ещё столько же, если потребуется.

Маркус склонил голову ниже, даже не пытаясь вникать в бумаги. Это бессмысленно — пытаться делать вид, что ты чем-то занят, когда за твоей спиной стоит Шерлок Холмс. Он занимает так много места, он проникает в каждую щель, душит запахами пороха и туалетной воды Джоан.

В голове Маркуса слишком много места для Шерлока.

— Ничто не передаст глубину моей вины перед вами, и я прекрасно осознаю это. Но я никогда не перестану пытаться, детектив Белл.

Маркус не слышит шагов, но точно знает, что Холмс ушел.

Ещё минутку, просит у самого себя Маркус, хотя бы одну минуту… И спустя сорок девять секунд снова склоняется над отчетом.


End file.
